Dancing til the World Ends
by SighingWinter
Summary: Til the world ends *brief idea I got listening to- Til the world ends by Briteny Spears. Summary: Mariann is still a bit shy with the Pack,her new school,and getting adjusted to La Push.It's homecoming and she goes. GiselleXJake,PaulXOC


Til the world ends *brief idea I got listening to- Til the world ends by Briteny Spears. Summary: Mariann is still a bit shy with the Pack, her new school, and getting adjusted to La Push. It's homecoming and she ends up going with Seth, Giselle, Jake, and Paul- ( Though Jake and Paul have already graduated with the other guys.) [ mari asked Paul?]

I do not own Giselle, who is a creation of Erinxjx and I dont own Twilight and any of the characters therein as I am not Stephaine Meyer.

* * *

><p>Mariann looked at the gym, turned dance hall. Heavy music beat throughout the room, as the student body massed together dancing or sat to the side eating and watching. Mariann looked around, somewhat struck by the sight of her first homecoming. The music was vaguely familiar, probably something she'd heard on the radio. And it worked it's way into her blood stream, pounding an intoxicating rhythm that made her want to dance like she did in the dark if her room. Giselle pulled Jake to the left, and far side where there was an empty table. Mariann followed, Seth on her right, and Paul behind her, tense and silent. Mariann absently wondered what his problem was but quickly left it alone as the music continued to drum through her being. Her grey, off the shoulder dress fit her slim fram well, and Mariann watched as the flashing strobe lights changed the dark grey different colors. Looking around at the other dresses she noted to herself that though her dress wasn't short by any means, it knee length skirt was a bit longer than what most other girls were wearing. Even as she made the note she shrugged it off, she didn't care if it was fashionable or not; she liked it and that was enough. Imagining her mother's reaction to such a statement, Mariann laughed aloud. Ignoring the curious looks that darted her way, she stood from her seat and turned towards her friends, "See yah!" and joined the crowd on the dance floor.<p>

The music thrummed through her, and she let go, letting the music take control. The term party girl flitted through her head and Mariann laughed aloud once more. It was nearly an hour before she left the dance floor, and lightly walked back to the table, a large smile on her face and a few dguys watching her. Gracefully Mariann sat beside Paul, and sipped the water she'd grabbed on the way back to the table.

Giselle smiled at her, "Not bad." Mariann laughed.

At that moment the Dj flipped a switch sending gym to near darkness, except for the blue strob lights that flickered around the room. He turned up the volume as a familiar beat drummed through the room.

This Kitten Got Your Tong Tied In Knots I See Spit It Out Cuz Im Dying For Company

Mariann smiled, slow and sexy. Slipping out of her low heels, she stood and wrapped her arms around Paul's shoulder.

"Dance with me?" the music made her bolder than normal, and helped her throw away her anxiety and shyness for a night.

I Notice That You Got It You Notice That I Want It You Know That I Can Take It To The Next Level Ba-by! If You Want This Good Bitch Sicker Than The Remix Baby Let Me Blow Your Mind Tonight I Can't Take It Take It Take No More Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before C'mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor

Mariann slid her hands from his shoulders as she walked in front of him, and gently took one of his hands. Paul was shocked for a short moment then smirked and followed her as his imprint gently pulled him towards the floor, her hips already moving to the beat, that was quickly turning him, and was probably going to become a problem if he wasn't careful. The minuet they began to dance though, Paul completely forgot. Mariann was completely different as she danced against Paul. He pulled her hips against his own, and moved his hips, leaning over to lowly whisper the words into her ear, as she grinded against him like the end of the world really was comming.

Watch Me Move When I Loose When I Loose It Hard Get You Off With The Touch Dancing In The Dark You Notice What I'm Wearin' I'm Noticin' You Starin' You Know That I Can Take It To The Next Level Ba-by Harder Than The A-list Next One On My Hit List Baby Let Me Blow YourMind Tonight

Well if this really was the end of the world, it couldn't have ended better.


End file.
